Going Off the Sheep End
Going Off the Sheep End is the fourth episode of Sheep in the Big City. Plot While Sheep tries to grab Swanky's attention by making unnecessary changes to himself, the Angry Scientist comes up with less-than-foolproof and idiotic plans to capture Sheep. Synopsis Chapter 1: Wool Ewe Ever Change? It's springtime in the big city and love is in the air (as are allergies). Sheep tries to get a kiss from Swanky, but he is immediately beaned on the head by Lady Richington's stainless steel wig. She shoos Sheep away by teeing him off with a golf club, causing him to land in a hot dog bun. A radio advertisement comes on telling Sheep that in order to get a kiss, he should do something with his hair (Everybody's doing it!). Meanwhile, at the Military Organization's Secret Base, which is disguised as a bakery (which Ben thought was a typo at first), General Specific and Private Public are baking sweets while the Angry Scientist tells them of their latest plan. He has created a device to take any and all wool and calls it the Steal Wool Machine. General Specific thinks he means that it's gonna make steel wool which he already has plenty of, leading to a dispute between the two. Major Television Event tells Ben to come back later when it's sorted out. Meanwhile, Sheep has gotten his hair done with a funky style, and everyone digs it...except for Swanky. Lady Richington gets rid of Sheep by firing him away in a cannon, making him land in the hot dog cart again. General Specific's helicopter is hovering over the big city, and he finally understands what the Steal Wool Machine is gonna do. They turn it on and steal all the wool, including Sheep's new do! Chapter 2: Angora Get You, Sucker! Sheep's hairdo gets pulled up by the Steal Wool Machine, and Specific gets nothing but the wool from the do. Sheep wanders the big city upset over how his new hair failed. He comes across a sign (read by the man who reads all the signs on the show) that tells him to get a nose job. After criticism from a little girl and her mother, he decides to do so. Back at the "bakery", the Angry Scientist's latest plan is to create a device that causes a thick gaseous cloud over the city, and it stinks. General Specific thinks by "stink", it does a lousy job. This leads them to another dispute. Sheep gets his new nose done which shows to have reduced his snout, but Swanky still won't kiss him. Lady Richington uses the cannon again (because she doesn't have unlimited resources) and shoots Sheep, once again, into the hot dog cart. The helicopter hovers in and General Specific now knows that the stink in question means to smell really bad. They turn it on, but everyone in the city smells it and panics except for Sheep whose new nose can't smell a thing. Ben chastises the scientist for his endeavor, but the scientist assures him that his next plan can't possibly fail. Chapter 3: Going Off The Sheep End While the Angry Scientist is working on his latest plan to capture Sheep, Sheep's new nose turns back to normal. He sees an ad on TV about going to the Oxymoron Gym to work out and get in shape. Sheep refuses at first until Victor reminds him "Everybody's doing it!", and he goes in only to be harassed by the people and their workout. Meanwhile, the Angry Scientist confesses that his latest plan is awful, leaving General Specific to believe he means awful as in other ways other than meaning really, really bad. The plan is simply to throw a blanket over Sheep when he's not looking, leaving the general to agree on the awfulness. Sheep is dazed from his workout, and a fitness instructor gives him a tank of bulk powder to give him pecs and abs that are grotesquely bulging out of his wool. He goes out to show Swanky, but Swanky runs in horror at the sight of him. This time, Lady Richington fires herself out of the cannon away from the bulky Sheep. Just as Sheep leaves the park, he finds the military with their blanket ready to catch him. After a standard chase, General Specific gets tired from eating all the sweets he baked and leans on Sheep, ordering his men to toss the blanket. Their plan is a success, leaving Sheep depressed at being captured, forlorn from Swanky ignoring him, and his physique. An end card appears, and Ben is extremely dissatisfied with how sad the ending is and orders a redo. This time, Sheep escapes the military and turns back to normal. Lady Richington warms up to Sheep a little more. And Sheep and Swanky finally kiss. Ben is happy with the redo. Trivia *The Man Who Yelled has a cameo appearance during the odor scene. *Running Gag: ''Sheep'''' lands on a bun, each time after getting caught by Lady Richington.'' Category:Episode Category:Season 1